


blissful mornings

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, sellen, serillen, your usual fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: mornings are different for everyone. but mornings to allen, however, are much more special and significant to him since serim is by his side.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	blissful mornings

**Author's Note:**

> just another one of those instances where i felt like writing something so here we go

mornings signal the start of a brand new day, a fresh start.

there are good mornings, and of course, bad mornings - the mornings allen didn't even want to get out of bed.

the good mornings were often a sign of a great and wonderful day, one that would be filled with smiles, laughter and nothing less than happiness.

but the bad mornings, on the other hand, often put a heavy toll on his emotions, where he would constantly wish for the day to end just there and then, even if it has only been for an hour.

maybe other people only experienced these two kinds of mornings.

but to allen, there was another kind of morning - one that holds a special place in his heart, and also one that sets his mind at ease for the rest of the day.

during such mornings, allen's small heart grew fuller, paired together with the smile on his face that only grew bigger and brighter.

allen found himself looking forward to the day ahead of him with much more enthusiasm and optimism, and as though like a blessing, his days indeed grew better.

all thanks to serim.

————

the first time they both met each other, it was a cold winter morning.

allen remembers it clearly; it wasn’t a good morning.

that was until _he_ came by.

having to rush a few assignments the night before, allen found himself missing his alarm. waking up flustered, he ended up having to rush to work.

the flustered allen then couldn’t care less about how he looked on that day - he only wanted to get to work on time before he lost your job.

perhaps he should have had, for he found himself freezing from the chilly weather in the middle of the street in the simple button sleeved top and jeans that he wore.

rubbing his hands together in attempt to warm them up, his legs couldn’t help but shiver from the cool breeze that hit his skin through the thin fabric.

he wrapped his arms around himself and his grip tightened with every second that passed by. allen endlessly prayed in his mind that a taxi would just appear right there and then just so he could escape the cold.

but then there was a light tap on his shoulder. as soon as he turned around, allen caught eyes with a black haired man, standing a little taller than him. the man looked around his age, and with a smile, he held out his arm to allen, and on it slung a black coat. he was wearing a simple wool turtleneck and a pair of skinny jeans - similar to allen.

he stared at allen with his eyes wide and with anticipation, then lifted his arm once more when the latter didn’t react, the small smile still sitting on his face.

confused, allen raised his eyebrows at him.

then he mumbled a word or two underneath his breath, before reaching up to grab hold of allen's arm to place his own coat on.

he nonchalantly muttered to allen, “you look like you need this”

surprised by what happened, allen immediately raised his hand, wanting to return the coat to the man. but he stopped him just in time before shaking his head, “just take it. i feel cold just by looking at you.”

before allen could even thank him, he spotted a taxi heading towards him and with heading to work in mind, he called for it to stop.

the man, with a hand in his pocket, pointed towards the coat, “i wrote my phone number and name on a paper in the pocket. you can return it to me whenever you’re free.”

then, allen flusteredly bowed to him and rushed a small ‘thanks’, before getting into the taxi, the man's coat sitting comfortably in his arms.

the unknown but kind man kept his eyes on the taxi even when it started to drive away, and it was not until when the taxi was out of his sight that he walked away, both hands in the pockets of his jeans, as he huddled up his shoulders to keep himself warm.

still unable to comprehend his kind act, allen's hand reached into the pocket and pulled up a piece of torn slip of paper.

_“Park Serim, +82-****-****”_

and it was that morning that allowed allen to meet such a significant person in his life.

————

it was also a cold morning, but not as cold as the previous time allen saw serim. what’s more, allen's heart and mind were racing too quickly; he couldn’t care less about the cold.

in the paper bag allen held in his hand laid the coat from serim, all washed and properly folded. with eyes full of excitement, he stepped into the cafe.

allen's eyes schemed the many heads and faces in the shop, but stopped when they landed on the familiar looking man sitting at the corner who was taking small sips quietly from the cup in his right hand, his eyes glued to his phone on the left.

allen cleared his throat before making his way to the table, then gave a small and awkward wave to serim, which he returned back with a friendly smile on his face just like before.

he held out the paper bag to him, "i can never thank you enough. you literally saved my life that day, serim.”

serim gave allen a look of doubt, but still let out a small chuckle escape from his mouth before taking the bag in his hand and pushing the extra cup of latte to him, “i'm glad i did.”

perhaps, the texts sent between the both of them within that week helped loosen the awkward tension and atmosphere between the two, for they found themselves talking naturally - not even an air of awkwardness surrounding them.

to allen, serim seemed like such a laidback, open and funny person to talk to. considering how he made the effort to keep the conversation going and how he'd constantly ask about his day and make jokes every now and then, it seemed as though the two had known each other for a long time.

being able to see serim in person again - it was a blessing.

allen started to take notice of the features sitting on serim's face that he didn’t have time to admire the previous time, and on that morning, he seemed even more attractive to him.

serim's round eyes stared at allen with much light in them, and he watched as serim paid close attention to every single word he said, humming and nodding in response. his hair was slightly parted, the obvious shininess from the gel glistering brightly under light.

and like how he did for the previous few days through texts, he was able to make allen laugh, or at the very least, start off the morning right for him.

then he flashed another smile at allen again.

for some reason, it set allen's mind at ease. it seemed as though all the worries and concerns he had were instantly gone.

allen was living in the moment, with serim in front of him as the two shared laughter and sweet talkings that never seemed to stop.

it was a great morning, once again, thanks to him.

————

serim stared at allen with his eyes full of admiration and love, his fingers tracing a trail from his forehead to his nose.

then to his mouth.

he pressed his thumb on them lightly, then brushed it against his lips.

his eyes softened instantly, and immediately his body acted on its own.

he leaned down to press his own lips against allen's.

a small peck.

allen was still sound asleep.

the side of serim's lips raise a little again, and his fingers fall back down to allen's cheek, and then down to his hand, where he interlocked their fingers together.

another peck on the lips.

allen shifted a little in his sleep, and in hid slumber he pulled serim closer, his body reacting naturally to his touch.

allen hooked a leg over his body, moving so close towards him that his chest was now beside his face.

then serim chuckled, unable to hide or control the happiness he was feeling.

it was their first morning as a couple.

it took both of them quite some to admit and confess their feelings to each other, but the two could see it in each other’s eyes.

maybe the two were meant to be; maybe it was a pure coincidence, but what they were grateful for was that they had managed to cross paths.

_9:42AM_

the both of them did not want to get up that morning.

serim wanted to stare at allen and get lost in every part of him. he wanted to spend the morning with him, in his arms, in allen's presence.

for once he wished the morning wouldn’t pass by quickly.

he wanted to cherish every single second with allen.

————

serim couldn’t be by allen's side always; he had his own life to live, and allen had his own too.

sometimes allen wished he could just quit his job and spend time with serim, but he knew it was a stupid thing to do and that serim would never support him making a decision like that.

serim not being by his side always meant that he would constantly miss him: his touch, and his affection.

it also meant that whatever he needed and wanted from him, he couldn’t always give it to him.

but that morning, it was different.

serim was the one who needed allen.

serim had sent allen a few texts early in the morning, telling him that he needed to talk and to get a few things off his chest.

unfortunately, the notifications from the initial texts didn’t manage to wake allen up from his heavy sleep, which resulted in serim having to call him.

it was only through the third call that finally woke allen up and as soon as he answered the phone, he could hear serim sobbing and crying from the other line.

at that moment, allen's heart dropped.

without him needing to say a word, allen jumped right out of bed before hurriedly grabbing a taxi to serim's house.

the sight that met allen as soon as he opened the door to serim's home broke his heart; serim had his arms wrapped around both his legs, his head tugged between them as he struggled to control his tears.

as soon as he saw allen's figure, he rushed up to him and wrapped the smaller up in both his arms, his tears still coming down uncontrollably.

it was allen's first time seeing serim this weak, and for that moment, it made him weak too.

allen bit his lip, trying to hold back his own tears too as he rubbed serim's back lightly and softly, trying his best to calm him down.

that morning, serim poured all the words that filled his mind to allen, and with eyes filled with care and concern he listened to whatever he said, his heart aching for all that he was also hurting for.

allen wanted him to know that although he couldn’t offer much, one thing he could promise is that he would always be by his side to push through hardships together, and shower him with love if he needed it.

allen also wanted him to realise that the man he saw in his eyes is brave enough to overcome anything he faces, and although it may be hard to go through them alone, he would have him by his side.

but there wasn't a need for words to tell him all that.

from the day the two realised that they were madly in love with one another, serim knew he had allen.

and for that, he was immensely thankful.

allen spent the rest of the morning doing the things serim love - playing games, watching movies and simply cuddling. allen swore to try his best to make him smile at least once, even if it was the smallest one.

knowing that serim was feeling better made allen's heart feel at ease.

it was the same for serim; all he needed was to have allen by his side, his presence. he felt better knowing that allen would always be there to make his days brighter and to cheer him up whenever he needed it.

maybe it was a bad morning, and that it affected him in some ways.

but that morning, he also had allen by his side, and like always, he felt blessed and overjoyed - to have such a wonderful person to call his, to be his source of happiness.

maybe the morning wasn’t so bad after all.

————

it’s morning again, and the sun is shining extremely bright today.

the birds are chirping a melody that the small little children playing outside seem to be in tune with. the sky resembles a blue canvas with the clouds as the masterpiece.

the chest beneath allen's head rises and falls in a pattern that is familiar in his mind, and his arms are wrapped around the body he calls his resting place.

serim's warm and steady breath hits his forehead every now and then, while underneath the sheets, their legs are tangled up together.

allen is awake, but he doesn’t want to get up.

he wants to stay in this position forever, even when he has laid in serim's arms for as many as countless times already.

yet the love he has for him never subsides, the spark that he feels in his heart whenever he touches serim remains lit.

allen is contented knowing that he has serim by his side, and that he will spend the future and mornings with him, the man he loves most.

because mornings with him would never be dull; his days would only get better.

only serim has the power to make mornings so splendid for allen.

the thought of serim waking up to him every morning sets every part of his body at peace.

at that realisation, allen pulls serim close as he closes his eyes, a smile forming on his face. 

though the sun is shining brightly through the glass window panes, the two continue sleeping in each other's embrace, none wanting to leave.


End file.
